The Founders
by yuuki93
Summary: Before Hogwarts was built, there were once four founders- four friends who shared the same vision. But friendship and love tore apart under the test of time. What really happened to the four of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I've heard JK Rowling's gonna write an encyclopedia of Harry Potter world. I'm so excited! I can't wait to read it soon! One thing that really do fascinate me was the period of how Hogwarts founders found each other (that's a pun haha), how Hogwarts was formed, and what could've gone between the relationship between the Founders. I do apologise for any OOC(if there's any out there) or discrepancies between what was described in HP series and this fanfic. I've written this chapter out and I think I'll write more if this garner the right amount of attention. Nothing's definite but I don't think I can write more without reviews. [Blame this on my Slytherin characteristics if you want- I got sorted at Pottermore into Slytherin :DDDD] Constructive criticisms are welcome of course! ;) **

* * *

With a flick of her wand, Helga Hufflepuff lightened up her room as she walked heavily as she approached her wooden laurel desk. The candle light falling upon her face revealed that Helga was apparently no longer in the prime of her age. Her crow's feet became even more pronounced when she smiled at her success of reaching the chair. Her knees cracked sounds of protest as she gently lowered herself in an upright chair, resting her back after finding a comfortable position within the chair. Her trembling hands, which seemed to have wrinkled with age, reached for her new maroon red book on the desk. The book was labeled as 'The Founders'.

Perhaps a habit by nature- the old lady sighed with resignation and much regret in her eyes before skimming her eyes over the Preface of the book.

* * *

Preface

Before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was built, there were once four founders- four friends who _shared_ the same vision. The sweet Helga Hufflepuff, cunning Salazar Slytherin, brave Godric Gryffindor, and intelligent Rowena Ravenclaw all shared the same ambitions and goals _once_. They envisioned a new world- a world where young wizards and witches could control their budding magical powers; a world where these teenagers could find refuge and solace from the ongoing trials and tribulations from muggles; and a world where coexistence between muggles and the wizardry world could finally be possible.

With Hogwarts entering into her 40th year of schooling and graduating her thirty-forth batch of students, it has been called by many wizard and witch historians to detail the history of these founders-from their birth to the founding of Hogwarts. It has been of great pleasure for me to announce the publication of the book 'The Founders' to

It is indeed an unparalleled delight for the pioneer and current headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Daedalus Reichenbach, to ask of me to write this biography of these amazing four founders- of which without them, the wizarding world of today would not differ much from the days of the 10th century. I could still recollect vividly the emotions that pulsed through me when Professor Reichenbach approached me to write down this book. I was utterly thrilled yet worried. For one, I knew I was going to be part of that process in which will pass down bits and pieces of Hogwarts for generations of fine witches and wizards from Hogwarts-or even possibly from worldwide-to know. The latter emotion sprouted when I was rudely awakened to the fact that I may not be up to the task as Professor Rerichenbach may have believed.

Nevertheless, I thank Professor Rerichenbach for his patience and support in my journey of unraveling the history of Hogwarts and its founders in an unbiased manner. While '_Hogwarts: a history'_ was only published several years ago by the Professor of History of Magic at Hogwarts, Professor Aiden Pagonis, this book is in no way running contrary to what the book detailed of the founding period of Hogwarts. Instead, this book offers an amalgamation of viewpoints from the founders and the whole student and staff body of Hogwarts during this period and details more explicit details of the relationship between the four founders.

This book, is not in any strict sense, a product of academic writing, but rather a book for curious minds that wish to ravel deeper beyond the timeline detailed by _'Hogwarts: a History'_ and the knowledge of the trials the four founders have undertook to create this present we are in. Neither is this book a product to wild imaginings or tongue-waggling of the four founders for merely entertainment purposes.

Henceforth, I thank the reader for picking up 'The Founders' and his patience in reading the foreword. Please do enjoy 'The Founders' in the glory of its first publication and send me an owl if you were to find any faults with it.

* * *

As Helga finished the Preface, she closed her eyelids and let her mind travel back to relive the times- the times when she was still happy, and the times when they were _**still**_ friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating peeps!  
Thanks to the person who added this stoy to your alert.  
Wished you guys can review though! It'll make me a very very very happy author. Please? O.O

* * *

**30 years ago**

She wasn't exactly sure how she landed into this place.

The last time Helga Hufflepuff recalled, her master was imparting to her the knowledge of apparation. The last she saw of was that of the eyes of her Master- asking her to find her inner Zen and start relaxing into the meditation process before she tried her apparation skills for the first time. Sure, she experienced the same tightness as Master has indicated, and she was very sure that she visioned the correct words of the destination clearly in her head. She was sure that despite the many times she had side apprated with Master, she still couldn't get used to it.

So how did she land here?

Her inner musings were cut short as her nose picked up on the distinct burnt smell. Dusting off the dust from her coat, she slowly steadied herself from the grass as she squinted her eyes to see billowing smoke from a distance away.

As she made slow and steady steps towards the smoke, her eyes widened upon her discovery. There was an unconcious old lady bounded to a stand as fiery flames burnt on hay and hoardes of angry masses encircle her. 'She must die! This wicked witch must be the one who is responsible for the multilation of the three children for her wicked rituals!' An angry yell came from the crowd and other furious shouts followed. As if in response, Helga observed, the old lady started muttering. Soon the muttering blown into wailing cries which hard to fanthom, but she could vaguely make out that that was her plea for help. What young Helga did not understand, though, was that how a witch could mutilate children for witchcraft. 'Weird,' she though. 'Wizards and witches only use our wands to do magic, not rituals like what these people said'. She squinted her eyes as she started to scrutinise the old lady in question. To Helga, her face looked oddly familiar. 'Isn't that- Lady ... what's her name? But why is she doing here? She's a perfectly nice lady and won't harm even a fly-'

Soon, however, her musings were cut short when the angry crowd started their chants for the lady to be burnt. Helga's eyes widened as she has finally decided that she must step in to help the old lady- her loyalty bounded to the aquaintence and her conscience won't let her down to not save someone she has met hefore.

Stepping forward and not caring any possible consequences, she managed to squeeze through the crowd and approached the old lady. The mob was too concentrated on the old lady and did nothing to pay attention to the young lady that pushed her way unruly in between them. She pulled out her wand from her robes and her mind was now whirling- she was trying very hard to recall some things that Master had taught to be used in such a situation.

'Wait... there is a fire, and she's bounded to the pole...' she tapped her temple gently with her wand as she tried tuning herself out to the angry chants.

'What am I going to use?' Helga was in a even panicked state as she saw the flames licked hungrily towards the old lady she knew she had met before.

Her mind is now bubbling as she tried to relax and the spell seemed to be more visible through the fog in her mind.

'Oh! To combat fire, we have to use water! Auguamenti!' She pointed her wand at the fire as the water started its tug of war against the fiery flames. As water poured out of her wand, she seemed to notice eyes staring intensely at her. It was only then did she realise that the angry chants of the crowd had diminished to silence. She turned around and could feel that the emotions of angry mob felt were from curiousity to fear, and finally to anger. But before she could concoct an escape plan, she felt a tight grip on her arm and started to feel the same tight feeling of apparation again.

'That is it- I'm no longer doing apparition again in the entire length of my life,' She mused to herself as she lost herself to the abyss of darkness.

* * *

When she finally did wake up, she heard the sound of waves crashing the shore. Her eyes took in to her surroundings- it was all but a bland room, with the old lady whose name she could not remember sleeping next to her. It was only then did it ever occur to her that she must escape with the old lady now. She tried searching her robes for her wand but her efforts were in vain. She started to panic as she started scanning her whole room for her wand. She could clearly recall the time when Master laid out the first rule.

'Remember, young one. You must never to lose your wand, no matter what your circumstance is. Your wand is your weapon and your shield. Lose it and you may not stay here.' Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she started moving around the room anxiously in some kind of attempt to scavenge for her wand. All that whirled through her mind was how the great Master was going to abandon her as a protege. But most importantly, she was worried about how she was going to survive without magic at all to defend herself and the old lady. In her anxiety, though, she did not realise a looming presence that just entered her room.

'Finding something?' Helga rose slowly fromn where she was and turned to face her abductor. The tone was much of a condescending one as Helga looked into those aristocratic eyes. Could this be the last day she would get to live in her entire length of her life?

* * *

BOO! Guess who? A hint: he/she is one the founders!

Write a review and I'll update soon! Become a bro today by dropping a review! *copies Pewdiepie* Virtual bro fists would be given to all bros and sis out there!


End file.
